


Hot Springs Eternal

by Elleth



Series: Ladies Bingo 2017 [7]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Tuuri and Sigrun in a hot spring, together.





	Hot Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bathing/Washing square of my bingo card.

"You spank yourselves with birch twigs? I wouldn't have taken you for a kinky one, Hot Stuff."

If even possible in the steam rising off the pool, Tuuri's already-pink cheeks flushed a deeper colour - strawberry, maybe. Sigrun laughed. "Don't worry, though. I like it. A bit of pain's sometimes part of the fun, I keep saying." 

"Th-that's not something you do in sauna," Tuuri protested. "It's for bathing, and for childbirth, and sick people. And… when someone died. It's a sacred room, it's not for sex unless you want the spirit of the room to pull your skin off or something. They have all sorts of punishments, and they can get pretty cruel if you don't behave." 

"Oh, huh," Sigrun said. The water sloshed as she leaned back against the stone rim of the pool and stretched out her legs to lay them into Tuuri's lap. "But Icelandic hot spring spirits… they don't do this stuff, right? Scars are fine, but I'd like to keep my skin on," she said with a half-hopeful look at Tuuri. 

"I… don't know," Tuuri admitted, and slipped down some, until the water reached to her chin, hiding the new flush spreading down her throat as her knees fell open in response to Sigrun's foot sliding along her inner thigh, and she breathed out open-mouthed with her eyes fluttering. "Y-you'd have to ask Reynir, he might know. But I don't think..." 

Sigrun made a delighted noise. "That's good enough for me. And if there's nasty spirits around here, we'll just have to make it worth it, and then run as fast as we can to find ourselves a mage to banish them. I sure hope Braidy would be up to that job by now." 

Tuuri choked on her laughter when Sigrun's toes curled against her, stroking through the patch of silvery hair between her legs. She glanced around, first at the rock wall that shielded the geothermal spring from view from the Reykjavík hotel the crew was staying in, waiting for a decision about the expedition's success or failure, and then back at Sigrun, her eyes blown wide. 

Sigrun knew what she herself thought about the end of the expedition - it'd have been nice - more than nice; it'd have been just plain awesome - to go down in history, but in the end she leaned more toward the 'fuck the books and the profit' stance. She'd managed to bring everyone home alive - alive _again_. 

Having Tuuri right there with her made it the best end. Having Tuuri right there with her looking at her like _that_ made it the most best end. 

"You know what," Tuuri said, and perhaps she'd picked up on what Sigrun was thinking - Sigrun had been told that she made some sort of face when she thought about what'd gone on - "I don't think there's a problem with the spirits. They've got to know that if they let people book this pool for themselves, together…" and then Tuuri lowered her eyes and smiled, and pulled away from Sigrun's foot only to close the distance between them and slide into Sigrun's lap. "... _things_ are going to happen here."

"Mmm, things? What things did you have in mind?" Sigrun said when Tuuri started nipping at her lips, only to withdraw again with a shushing noise when Sigrun tried to deepen the kiss, straining momentarily against Sigrun's hands coming up into her hair until she relented.

"Things like… me calling the shots," Tuuri mouthed, brushing her lips against Sigrun's as she spoke again, with a maddening, teasing deliberation, and her hands dipping down under the water, one possessively on Sigrun's belly, the other on her hip while Tuuri effectively kept her in place against the rim of the tub with her body, and immobilized her legs. Any troll that'd try to restrain her like that Sigrun would kick off with no problem at all, but Tuuri's offer brought its own good reason for qualms, like Tuuri's fingers now slipping over the lines of scars on her thigh and the sensitive skin between them, inward. 

Sigrun shuddered with bliss and leaned her head against Tuuri's shoulder, kissing the soft, unbroken skin there, letting her mouth linger on the mineralic taste of water and Tuuri's very own underneath. 

"Hmmm. I yield," Sigrun agreed. "Good things. Told you you were kinky, though," she couldn't help adding, when a hint of fingernails pressing into her skin left trails that burned deliciously in the hot water. 

Tuuri was well past blushing when she made good on her promise.


End file.
